Ji-han (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'Morning:' "Yawn... what time is it? I think I slept too much last night." *'Afternoon:' "Hey... Come here. You look great today.♪" *'Evening:' "Good evening. Don't overwork yourself." *'Night:' "Oh, hey. Sigh..." ' ' *"Um... Need something?" *"Huh? I didn't hear you... I'm busy thinking about something. What do you want?" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "A pet? It really likes you.♫" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "That farm animal... looks so cute...♥" *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations... I need to work hard too...☆" *'Lost a Contest:' "That was a disaster. Don't be afraid." *'Talk too Much:' "Do you aim to be an idol, player?" *'Ignoring him:' "O, player. I feel like it has been a long time since we last talked. Who are you?" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "This is a nice item. Thanks.♥ Don't ask what I intend to use it for though." *'Loved Gift:' "How nice!♪ Thanks. I might be able to use this for my next research." *'Liked Gift:' "You're giving this to me, Name? Uhm... Thank you?" *'Neutral Gift:' "Is that for me? Th-Thanks..." *'Disliked Gift:' "I can have this? I seriously don't want it." *'Hated Gift:' "Shut up! Just throw it away!" *'Horror Gift:' "Er, I know you just want to snuggle, but I'm not an animal or something, player..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Oh, is it my birthday today? Thanks. This is nice.♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Uhm... I hate this... You should think again what to give on my birthday." *'When offered any cooked recipe:' "Well, I don't have any opinions, but I can't say I'm happy about it." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I don't want more... I'm full to carry!" ' ' *'White Flower:' "Do you have any interest in antiques? If so, you should come visit my store. I'm quite certain you'll find something that catches your fancy there." *'Purple Flower:' "What do I do in my free time? Well, let me see... I like puzzles, and games that challenge my spatial acumen, like darts and pool." *'Blue Flower:' "Most of what I have in stock was originally merchandise I collected for myself. You can't sell something to customers if you don't like it yourself, right?" *'Yellow Flower:' "You can't imagine what my parents were like...? Well, I've heard stories, but I suppose it doesn't do me much good to imagine them. But that's totally okay! ♪" *'Orange Flower:' "Hee hee, young men like me always keep a few secrets locked away... It's part of our allure, you see. But... maybe I'll tell you later." *'Green Flower:' "You know, I always enjoy talking to you.♥ Even though we have such different opinions... Well, maybe that's what makes it fun.♫" *'Pink Flower:' "It's so weird to think we used to be complete strangers, but now we're married... The two of us are building a family one by one...♫" *'Dark Pink Flower:' "Hee hee, you don't have to be so nervous...♥ You want to know how to make a boy happy. I'll teach you step by step.♪" *'Red Flower:' "Um, player... Do you... love me? I don't know what you think about me these days. It's kind of nerve-racking." *'Rainbow Flower:' "Hey. Listen up. Never forget that I love you... you're everything to me.♥ Now go make some money." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Having a good season? Nice...♪" *'Late Spring:' "Seems like a pretty good season to just relax around, maybe read a book or something... what do you think?" *'Early Summer:' "Everyone is so happy in the sun.☆ I don't get it." *'Late Summer:' "The temperature only starts to get comfortable at night. It always seems to stay a little cooler by the lake." *'Early Autumn:' "So... it's the big harvest season, isn't it?" *'Late Autumn:' "Pumpkin spice this... pumpkin spice that... man, I do get sick of these seasonal fads." *'Early Winter:' "I'm enjoying the winter season... although I have to say, it's a little cold." *'Late Winter:' "Are you looking forward to the beginning of spring? It's probably my favorite." ' ' *'Sunny:' "Everyone is so happy when it's sunny out...♫ Different people like different things, I guess." *'Cloudy:' "The sun is coming out less and less these days... Weird." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days in the fall get so overcast. Kinda depressing isn't it?" *'Snowy:' "I like winter but I do feel bad for all the cold animals out there. I guess they're used to it, though... like me." ' ' *'Birthday:' "I really forgot what day is today. How did you know?" ' ' *'Engagement:' "In seven days I'm going to be living on a land plot. I can't believe it. I'm happy, though.♪" *'Pregnancy:' "You want to get more rest...? I do the same way." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I'm still getting used to being a father.♥ Don't worry, I'll take good care of Child! It's just... something new." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Have you smelled Child? Maybe it's time for a bath...” *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Our child is starting to walk. I'm impressive! ♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Maybe when Child is a little older, I'll get a sidecar for the bike and we can all go for a ride." *'First Child grows up:' "Seeing Child opened up a whole new world for me.♪" *'Second Child grows up:' "Everything went well, and now little Child is part of the family. We're very fortunate." *'Your children return:' "The children seem to be worried about us, player." *'Engagement:' "Um... You're getting married, right? Just wondering!" *'Pregnancy:' "I hear the good news!☆ Your heart skips a bit today. Do you want to hang out for a while? ♥" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations to the newborn son/daughter of Player! ♥" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Maybe the doctor will visit me tonight? Hah... if only life was that interesting..." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "What's the point of having a child? I've already heard it all." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Just look at that little boy/girl... You take a great care of your child, didn't you? ♪" *'First Child grows up:' "I had this recurring dream that your child is wearing a shadow shaman costume and sitting on a glowing pumpkin. Weird, huh?" *'Second Child grows up:' "Now that you have two children, things are a little bit harder." *'Your children return:' "So glad to see the children again, player! I've been worried!" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue